Conventional metal containers, particularly paint containers and the like for use by the consuming public which are cylindrical in shape, typically comprise a lid which fits into an annular grooved ring member surrounding the open end of the container. Although the ring member and lid are sized and configured to provide an interference fit that holds the lid in place, can clips have been used to hold more securely the lid to the container as may be required for transport in airplanes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,131 describes a new type of container and lid wherein the upper end of the container's sidewall is curled into a circular bead for sealingly engaging in an annular sealing groove formed by an inverted U-shape peripheral edge portion of the lid. Such type of container is particularly advantageous in that it eliminates the ring member and the drawbacks associated therewith, as set forth in said patent. However, the prior art can clips previously used with the prior containers and lids are not usable with this new type of container and lid.